


【LVHP/伏哈】7th House

by is1024sa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22032349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/is1024sa/pseuds/is1024sa
Summary: ※ Summary：Harry 貌似回到過去，遇見年僅 15 歲的黑魔王。※ 吃這對 CP 很久，但下手寫是第一次，還寫了個很困難的題材……總之，所有的 OOC 與 BUG 屬於我。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

身著墨綠色 Hogwards 校服的少年來到霍格華茲的八樓走廊，站在一幅傻巴拿巴斯教導山怪跳芭蕾舞的巨型掛毯前。現在已經是宵禁時間，但這對作為級長的 Tom 來說顯然不是問題，他轉頭張望四周，確認附近無人後，便在掛毯前踱步起來。

『我需要一個藏東西的地方。』Tom 在腦中心想。

來回走了三圈之後，一扇破舊的木門在灰樸的石牆上憑空出現，Tom 看著木門，滿意地勾起了嘴角，但仍然謹慎地看了周圍，這才按下門把走入室內。裡面是一間如同大教堂一般寬敞的屋子，四散著各種或老舊或危險的物品，廢物與違禁品高高堆疊成一座座搖搖欲墜的山，一如 Tom 先前所看到的樣子。

Tom 是在剛升上五年級的第一個月發現這個密室的。級長的夜間巡邏給他帶來了不少好處，比如單人寢室和浴室，對其他同學握有懲處的權力，以及能在深夜時刻獨自探尋 Hogwards 深藏的祕密……儘管 Tom 還沒找到真正想尋找的地方，但能發現這個隨使用者意念變化的房間也讓他相當滿意。

一陣窸窸窣窣的聲音突然響起，Tom 本以為是那些破舊的帶翼彈弓勾到垃圾所發出的聲響，但視線突然冒出的陰影動靜讓他察覺了不對，他猛地抬頭，看見一名穿著 Gryfindor 校服的少年坐在塞滿禁書的櫃子上，旁邊還放著一個醜陋的老男巫的破半身像。

少年有著一頭凌亂的頭髮，臉上掛著破爛的眼鏡，校服袖口繡著粗劣的補丁，本該明亮的紅金色校服由於褪色而變得暗沉，那不甚優雅的打扮似乎跟周圍那些雜亂無章的垃圾融為一體。

「Harry Evans。」薄唇吐出這個名字，Tom 在腦中回憶對這個傢伙為數不多的印象——葛來分多三年級的學生，比 Tom 小了兩屆，課堂表現並不出彩，既不參與社團與課外活動，也不跟其他同學打交道，就彷彿城堡那些幽靈一般游離在人群中，在葛來分多這個以熱情明亮為特色的學院裡顯得格格不入。

默默無聞的雜草，那是 Tom 腦海中的印象。

「你在這裡做什麼，Evans？」Tom 的語氣有些不善，在對自己毫無幫助的人面前，他沒必要表現多餘的禮貌，「這裡不是你能來的地方，作為一個普通學生。」Tom 刻意地整了整胸前的級長徽章，打算動用權威把對方趕出這裡 —— 權威，Tom 喜歡這個字眼，擁有了這東西他就能踩在別人的頭上，順著自己心意幹自己想做的事情。

Evans 從高處俯視著他，他沒有服從 Tom 的權威從這裡滾出去，也沒有出言反抗，只是靜靜地用一雙湖水綠的眼睛看向 Tom，臉上掛著似笑非笑的神情。一瞬間 Tom 想到了Dumbledore，那個知曉自己在孤兒院裡黑歷史的教授，看似和藹可親的外表底下精明而老謀深算，那雙藍眼睛彷佛能讀取到他人內心最不為人知的祕密。

「你覺得自己該是唯一知道這裡的人？」Evans 開口，從垃圾堆上一躍而下，緩步朝著 Tom 的方向走來，「恕我直言……你難道不覺得自己有些過份自信了？」

Tom 呼吸一滯，強烈的怒火燃燒著他的理智，眼前這個該死的雜種居然敢質疑他，但是 Tom 卻無力反駁 —— 這個看似邋遢的少年正釋放出一股強烈的威壓，彷彿一只高大雄偉的獅子蔑視地面的渺小簍蟻。

「這世界存有許多祕密，也存在許多知曉祕密的人。」他若無其事地越過 Tom 走到門邊，無視 Tom 指著他的那根魔杖，「晚安，Tom。」

門緩緩地關上，阻絕了從門內發射過來的紅色光芒。

Harry 一走出門外便一改剛剛那種從容自信的模樣，急切地在走廊上奔走著，在 Tom 追上來之前鑽入一個密道裡。

他呼出一口氣，手臂上滿是雞皮疙瘩，方才在 Tom 面前的挑釁行為讓他渾身難受，他不擅長把自己塑造成那種神秘強大的角色，但這能讓 Tom 有很長的一段時間關注他，避免那該死的蛇怪事件 —— 像個靶子，Harry 自嘲著，彷彿他這漫長的人生就活該去給外面那個 FUCK OFF 擦屁股，阻止他幹出一切的傻事。

『不要憐憫死者，Harry。憐憫活人，最重要的是，憐憫那些生活中沒有愛的人。你回去可以保證少一些靈魂遭到殘害，少一些家庭妻離子散。如果你覺得這是個很有價值的目標，那我們就暫時告別吧。』

在那奇妙的王十字車站裡，Dumbledore 這麼告訴他，Harry 本來以為這是讓他回到禁林去直面 Voldemort，卻沒想到自己來到 50 年代，成為一個名叫 Harry Evans 的 11 歲孤兒，並且毫不意外地遇到了這個時代的 Tom Marvolo Riddle。

梅林在上，他當然樂意讓更多的人得到他們原本應該得到的幸福，但非得讓他跑回人生地不熟的 50 年代嘛？要不要乾脆讓他穿越回耶穌時代去拯救神的兒子？喔，巫師信奉的是梅林，所以他該回到圓桌武士時代？

Harry 一邊吐槽著，一邊攤開活點地圖— 他穿越到這時代後便著手重製了這份地圖，在沒有隱形斗篷也無法驅使家庭小精靈的情況下，一份活點地圖簡直是監視的最佳利器 — 地圖上寫著 Tom Riddle 的黑色小點已經離開這座八樓走廊。Harry 猜測 Tom 會去 Gryffindor 塔，為了抓到自己這個宵禁時間違反校規的傢伙。如果他一整晚都沒有回到宿舍，Tom 就會回來八樓，一是來拿這裡關於黑魔法的禁書，二是確認 Harry 會不會重新躲回萬應室。

就算氣瘋了也不會忘記自己原本的目的，這就是 Tom Riddle，一個小心眼又斤斤計較的偏執狂，Harry 在內心暗自翻了個白眼，絲毫不覺得把一個未來聞風喪膽的黑魔王描述成一個小氣鬼是多麼荒誕的事情。

Harry 瞥了一眼活點地圖，幸好這座城堡除了萬應室還有很多能躲藏的好地方，他決定去睡五樓的洞穴密道，被施了縮小咒跟無形擴展咒的應急包（感謝七年級時 Hermione 想出來的方法）放著一個睡袋能讓他度過今晚。

一想到 Tom 明早頂著黑眼圈、睡眠不足又氣急敗壞的模樣，睡在密道裡頭也不是什麼糟糕的事情，Harry 愉快地心想。

隔日，Tom 黑著一張臉來到大廳吃早餐，正如 Harry 所料，他在 Gryffindor 塔守了大半夜並且毫無收穫，最終他返回 Slytherin 宿舍前又回到了萬應室，拿走了幾本禁書，但依然沒有堵到那個該死的 Harry Evans。

想到這裡，Tom 的刀叉在盤子上劃出一道長痕，刺耳的嘎啦聲讓周遭的 Slytherin 學生都皺起眉頭，在看到 Tom 如冷風過境的臉色後又默默低頭，假裝什麼也沒發生。幾個 Tom 的仰慕者交頭接耳了起來，低聲討論 Tom 為什麼心情不好，其中一個較為親近的仰慕者更是悄悄地倒了一杯南瓜汁給 Tom。

「謝了，Lestrange。」Tom 端起了杯子，他並不想喝飲料，但是那些追隨者的阿諛奉承讓他很是受用。冰涼的橙色液體滑入喉嚨，稍微澆熄了他的怒火。

Tom 已經很久沒有被這麼羞辱過了，他在初次接觸 Dumbledore 的時候洩漏太多弱點，以至於他在霍格華茲時強迫自己表現（或者說表演）出一副優良學生的模樣，所有的教授們都喜歡他那一副好學聰慧的模樣，而他暴露在 Slytherin 學生面前的蛇語能力也得到 Abraxas Malfoy 的青睞以及其他同學的敬佩，進而一步一步控制著整個史來哲林。幾乎所有人遺忘了他剛入學時穿著二手長袍，在 Slytherin 這個重視血統和家世背景的學院裡飽受歧視的模樣。

Tom 低頭撫了撫自己的袖口，他用魔法修改過那些二手長袍，讓它們看起來是新買的樣式。他注重這些如同蚤子般的繁瑣細節，只為了讓自己的一舉一動都能他人眼中的讚賞——但這都只是暫時的，潛伏與隱忍是他所自豪的優點，終有一天他會站在世界頂端，如偕日升時出現在破曉中的天狼星一樣，所有人都將震懾在他的袍子底下，以 Lord Voldemort 之名。

Tom 逐漸冷靜下來，開始思考 Harry Evans 突然接近他的原因。很明顯 Evans 故意偽裝成一個毫無才華的學生，但他為什麼要隱瞞這些天賦？又為什麼找上了自己？他想從自己身上得到什麼？

他看向葛來分多長桌，Evans 孤身一人地坐在長桌靠後的位置，不與人交談，只是自顧自地吃著自己的早餐，直到忽然的一個抬頭，Evans 的視線撞上了 Tom 意味深長的眼神，他沒有迴避，只是直視著 Tom 的眼睛。

Tom 注意到Evans有著一雙祖母綠的眼睛，隱藏在那破爛的圓框眼鏡之下。眼睛是靈魂之鏡的說法他聽過許多次，Tom 向來嗤之以鼻，但有些人的眼睛確實顯示了與眾不同，比如 Evans 那雙面對 Tom 便顯得無比銳利明亮的眼睛。

Tom 收回自己的視線，低頭繼續享用自己的早餐。

Evans 會再來接近他的，昨天晚上的事故僅僅只是一場餐前酒，然而 Tom 向來都是個客氣的人，所有他受到的怨氣絕對會加倍奉還回去。

時間來到晚餐時刻，Harry 感受到對面長桌傳來的灼人視線，如果目光可以轉成咒語，那視線肯定是一發、或者好幾發的 Avada Kedavra。他試圖假裝神情自若，努力忍住想抓住那個混蛋的衣領狠狠搖晃他肩膀的動作。

Tom 今天給他添了不少麻煩，比如讓那些以 Lestrange 為首的三年級 Slytherin 學生在魔藥課的時候故意撞了他的桌子一下，偏偏那時他正在添加水蛭的汁液，之夜連同瓶子整個落進了大釜，變質的藥劑噴濺到他的眉毛，看起來就像被腐蝕過似的。除此之外那群唯命是從的小雜種們在符咒學上時不時給他發了些無趣的惡作劇咒語，儘管都被 Harry 輕易地擋下來了，但這些蚤子似的麻煩和出醜讓他防不勝防。

Harry 厭煩地拿起書包準備離開，一個東西似乎從裡頭掉了出來，Harry 低頭一看，發現是一條他從未見過的鋼筆，他正準備把那東西撿起來，腦中卻突然閃過一段話：「……Tom 對他們控制得很嚴，這幫人從未被發現公開幹壞事，雖然他們在校那七年霍格華茲發生過多起惡性事件……」

Harry 面無表情地低喃了咒語，同時揮了魔杖，一個消失咒就讓地上的鋼筆消失不見，周遭的人並沒有注意到 Harry 的舉動，但遠在一個長桌外的 Tom 微微瞪大了眼睛。消失咒可是屬於五年級的範疇。

Harry 扔給對方一個挑釁的眼神，抓起書包離開了大廳，朝向八樓走去。

為什麼命運會選擇這個時間點送他過來？Harry 百思不得其解。Voldemort 剛出生或者年幼的時候是更好的時間，無論是令其死亡或者施予教育，但命運卻選擇了 Tom 15 歲的時候，在他尚未犯下分裂靈魂的罪行之前，性格卻已經完全扭曲之後。

也許是為了讓自己從 voldemort 的最後一個魂器變成第一個魂器，Harry 自嘲著，來到八樓那幅巨型掛毯前面，在繞了三圈後走進了萬應室裡，等待著 Tom 的到來。

「出色的消失咒。」過了一會兒，Tom 推門走了進來，掛著探究的表情，「你大可以很狠地教訓Lestrage他們，不是嗎？」

「我也可以直接教訓你。」

「聽起來是個有趣的提議。那麼，你輸的話，就告訴我所有你隱藏的祕密。」

「這麼肯定你會是贏家？」

「你沒得選擇。」Tom 舉起魔杖假笑，儘管Harry的表現遠遠超出了三年級學生的水準，但對於已經在自修六年級課程的Tom來說，他並不把Harry當一回事。

他們相互敬禮，Harry 感覺到強烈的荒唐，彷彿他每次與 Voldemort 之間必定要來一場惡鬥，無論 50 年前或 50 年後——這傢伙究竟多執著於跟自己決鬥啊？

一如 Harry 所料，完全拋棄紳士風格的 Tom 剛抬起身子就發了一道惡咒過來，Harry 很快給自己施展了破心護，同時側身避開 Tom 的惡咒，那咒語明顯是一道威力強大的黑魔法。Harry 知道 Voldemort 涉獵的黑魔法以及格鬥技巧相當豐富，但那大多是遊歷時期所累積出來的經驗，對比年僅 17 歲還只是個在學學生的 Tom，那差距就如同海洋與杯水之間的差別。

「噴噴障！」Harry 甩出障礙咒干擾了 Tom 的準備施咒的動作，接著他揮舞魔杖，沒有發出任何聲響，周圍的廢棄物紛紛向 Tom撞去，Tom 的視線瞬間被漫天垃圾所掩蓋，他忍不住倒退幾步，終於反應過來，用了個爆炸咒將這些東西炸成灰燼。

粉塵散落在整個房間中，當 Tom 抬頭時已經看不見 Harry 的身影，Tom 忍不住咒罵一聲——該死！對方居然會無聲咒與幻身咒！

Tom 狼狽地藏到一個破櫃子後面，藉著掩體不停地發出咒語，試圖藉此試探出對方的位置。理論上他清楚幻身咒的原理，那效果類似於變色龍，仔細辨認還是能夠發現，但他從未在實務中接觸過這類的魔法。此刻他的掌心滲出大量的汗水，幾乎要握不住魔杖。

「咒咒虐！」Tom 抓準時機回擊，同時另一側 Harry 也大喝道，「默默靜！去去，武器走！」

Tom 從左方被擊中了咒語，魔杖從他手中脫出，咒語的力道強大到他被擊倒在地，連反抗都無法反抗。他眼睜睜地看著中了酷刑咒的 Harry 縮著身子，對被迫靜默的 Tom 補上了一個石化咒。

「我贏了。」解除了換身咒的 Harry 撿起 Tom 的魔杖，強忍著疼痛慢慢走到 Tom 面前，他身上還有一些剛剛Tom攻擊的傷痕，但都只是些小傷口（比起以往被 Voldemort 吊著打的經歷）。此時他內心十分複雜，在與 Voldemort 的多次決鬥中，他像個倉皇的老鼠一般，只能依賴運氣而脫身，這是他唯一一次正大光命地戰勝 Voldemort。

不，他現在還不是 Voldemort。Harry 糾正了自己，替 Tom 解除了咒語，並試圖將他扶起。忽然他的手腕感到一陣冷意，他低下頭，一條翠綠的小蛇盤繞在他的手腕上，正張開大嘴露出毒牙。

『停下。』Harry 開口，那條蛇頓時停下動作，同時 Tom 錯愕地看著他。

「還有嘛？」Harry 涼涼地說道，彷彿是在問 Tom 要不要再來杯茶一樣，接著他揮了揮魔杖，讓那條蛇消失得無影無蹤。

Tom 呆愣地搖搖頭，他的大腦還在試圖接受對方同樣有著爬說嘴的天賦，顯然比起他的慘敗，這無疑地是更為恐怖的事情。

Harry 看著 Tom 呆愣的模樣很是滿意，如果早知道 15 歲的 Tom 這麼容易對付（Tom咬牙切齒），那他早該選擇跟 Tom 打上一架，這高傲的傢伙就是欠人一頓毒打，現在他們可以站在相等的位置上進行對話了。

也許是感應到了 Harry 的想法，Harry 注意到他們四周出現了兩個單人沙發以及一張茶几，桌上放著冒著熱氣的茶壺和兩個茶杯。Harry 扯了扯 Tom 的肩膀，示意對方去沙發上坐下。

Tom 才剛坐下，Harry 便開了口，給他說了一個故事：一個在聖誕夜出生的男孩，母親難產去世而不得不待在孤兒院裡，他有著其他人都沒有的天賦，能夠讓東西漂浮、消失，也能與蛇對話，後來男孩上了學，在一頂帽子的指點下隱約得知自己是學院創始人的後裔，他在所有記載著巫師族譜的書籍上查找自己的姓氏來源，同時也希望能在學校裡發現創始人所遺留的消失的密室。

Harry 說到這裡便停了下來。Tom 的臉色黑得像是 Neville 燒焦的大釜一樣，認誰都不會喜歡自己極力隱瞞的過去以及內心的祕密被一口氣暴露出來，但震懾於先前 Harry 所表現出的實力，Tom 只能忍耐住下咒的衝動，「然後呢？」他問。

「我怎麼會知道。」Harry 聳聳肩膀，看見 Tom 那張擁有著精緻五官的臉龐扭成一團，他有點想笑，Tom 吃鱉的樣子讓 Harry 感到十足十的愉悅，「你還沒找到不是嘛？」

Tom 的手腕忍不住抽搐了幾下，深呼吸了好幾次，這才壓抑住想掐死眼前這個痞子的欲望——Tom 向來不是個脾氣很好的人，但 Evans 總能踩到那些最容易使他狂怒的點，彷彿他是如此地深刻地了解他。

是的，了解他。Tom 想到剛剛 Harry 說的事情，那彷彿是 Evans 親眼見證過他的童年一樣，而他甚至連分類帽告訴他血脈來源的事情都一清二楚，猜忌與戒備頓時取代了惱怒，Tom 想起在初次在萬應室見到 Evans 時對方說的那句話：「這世界存有許多祕密，也存在許多知曉祕密的人。」

Harry 看著 Tom 靜靜地思考著，內心鬆了口氣。他不擅長編織謊言，也不認為自己有辦法成功欺騙 Tom，他選擇吐漏那些他知道的、屬於 Tom 的過去，讓 Tom 那個心眼特多又無法完全相信他人的傢伙自己去拼湊那些沒有說出口的『真相』，然後誘導 Tom 做出選擇。

Tom 釐清了思緒，接著他露出用來迷惑他人的笑容 ——儘管他不認為 Evans 會買帳，對方似乎過於理解自己的陰暗面了，但這對 Tom 來說已經是一種習慣—— 他盡力裝出一副找到同伴的真摯模樣，「你應該也是 Slytherin 的後裔，雖然我不明白為什麼你在 Gryffindor。」

「但我們不應該對立，而應該是同個立場的同伴。」Tom 朝著 Harry 伸出手，「為我先前的冒犯致歉，Harry。」為了贏取信任，他親切地用了 Harry 的名字，而不是姓氏。然而他對『同伴』這個字詞嗤之以鼻，他並不需要什麼同伴，這麼做不過就只是尋找更好的時機來解決 Harry Evans 這個隱患。

Harry 伸手回握住了 Tom，知道自己已經成功邁出了第一步。

自己為什麼會在這裡並不重要，重要的是他必須阻止 Tom 跟那糟糕的未來，為此他必須一直待在 Tom 身邊，讓 Tom 盡可能地偏離密室、蛇怪與魂器，以及一切的謀殺與罪惡。

他會成功的。兩人同時如此想道。


	2. BE 版本

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※ 另一種結尾，不喜 BE 者慎入

不，他現在還不是 Voldemort。Harry 糾正了自己，替 Tom 解除了咒語，並試圖將他扶起，突然他被猛然起身的 Tom 推倒在地，Harry 的頭重重敲到地上，脖子被 Tom 死命地掐住，他幾乎無法呼吸，視線裡全是 Tom 那張狼狽又扭曲的臉，彷彿與 50 年後的 Voldemort 重合在一起。

殺掉他，Tom 的內心叫囂著，他有上百種方式能夠處理這場死亡事件，偽造、誣陷與嫁禍——只要 Harry Evans 死了，所有關於他的失敗、祕密與罪惡終將煙消雲散，塵歸塵，土歸土。

那雙綠色眼睛從一開始因為驚訝而睜大，到後來逐漸失去焦距，最後瞳孔呆滯地放大。Tom 仔細地觀察那變化，直到過了許久，他才顫抖著放開底下已經冰冷僵硬的身體。

沒什麼，只不過是個無關要緊的人而已。Tom 努力說服著自己，但他感覺自己的手是如此冰冷，那上頭還殘留著 Evans 皮膚的觸感。就算他讓 Billy 的兔子去上吊，又或者是帶著那些蔑視他的孩子進去滿是陰屍的山洞，卻怎麼也抵不上親手掐死了一個人的感覺，人命居然能如此脆弱，一雙手便能讓一個人永久地失去呼吸與心跳。

Tom 的視線逐漸模糊起來，他感覺自己的身體似乎越變越小、越變越小，他低頭看著自己的手腳，錯愕地發現那變成了乾癟的嬰兒肢體，就連神智似乎也跟著逐漸幼化，最終他成了王十字車站裡那個嚎啕大哭的噁心嬰兒，目送著那本該稱為 Harry Potter 的男孩背對他，重回真正的現實裡。


End file.
